


not a fic

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [12]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: just an update





	not a fic

ok so basically im gonna have to postpone this for a bit

like a couple of days so I can get my life back in some sort of order

this has been so much fun to write and I love hearing all your feedback and stuff, but its making me so stressed with all the uni stuff and family stuff and life stuff that im not eating or sleeping properly, and its taken me a few days to realise im being way too fucking hard on myself, aiming to write 1.5k-3k a day is crazy, especially when I have so much other stuff going on in my life. its currently quarter past ten at night, and i realised that if i didn't post something explaining my situation, I'd feel so fucking guilty about not posting (yet another) fic it would literally eat me up, or id be up until 4am trying to write something im not happy with, not proud of, and am just throwing out there on to the internet to please other people (not that im blaming anyone other than myself for this, dont get me wrong, I am so so so happy to have all of your support, it means the fucking world that people are still following this along with me and every lovely word you say has been helping me). 

I only decided I was going to do this like midway through November, and cleverly only pre-wrote 2 fics, so ive been literally writing them on the day, along with juggling 3 assignments due before Christmas (only 1 to go now, people!!) as well as going to Uni and trying to sort my sleeping/eating schedule out (which is fucked ANYWAY, i sleep like 8 hours a night normally and im pretty sure im running on 8 hours total over the past 4 days, and I finally ate a meal A MEAL for the first time in a week last night),  _and_ there's been a fuckload of family stress in that the weekend I started this, I saw my dad for the first time in four and a bit years

SO YEAH. my life is a bit......fukt rn, and im not sure why im saying this all on ao3 lmfaooooo but im kinda delirious with stress and hunger  and tiredness so im gonna fucking go now, bye <3

 

 

btw I will delete this when the next part is up, dont worry

 

 

im [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom) on twitter and [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, ill still be active on both if u wanna keep tabs on me and make sure im still alive lmfaoooo


End file.
